Sexy nerd
by minisyubi
Summary: "Namaku Min Yonggi, kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi/"Min Yoongi kau adalah milikku" YOONMIN/MINYOON/YAOI/BL/ Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolog

Title: Sexy Nerd

Author : YoonminShippMain

Cast : - Park Jimin (Top)

\- Min yoongi (Bottom)

Support Cast : Bangtan's Member

Pair : Yoonmin/Minyoon

Rating : T-MGenre : Yaoi! BL/Boys X boys/Romance/Drama/schoollife

Length : Chaptered

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,kata-kata alay sering bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu!?

 **#Bangtan school**

Hari senin adalah hari yang terkutuk bagi semua orang terutama para pelajar, hari pertama dalam 1 minggu ini menjadi momok yang sangat menakutkan, apalagi bagi seorang Min yoongi, seorang pelajar yang memiliki tingkat kemalasan di atas rata-rata ini sangat membenci hari senin

"Yoongi bangun! Sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur seperti orang mati HAH!?" Teriak sang umma yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran saat membangunkan anak semata wayangnya itu, namun yoongi sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan ummanya, bahkan ia semakin memeluk erat guling empuknya

"MIN YOONGI KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN DALAM HITUNGAN KE 3 MAKA UMMA AKAN MEMBAKAR SEMUA KOLEKSI SEPATU BASKETMU!" Teriak sang umma dengan lantang, mendengar ancaman tersebut mata yoongi yang semula tertutup dengan rapat kini terbuka dengan lebarnya

"Baiklah umma!" Benar saja, ia langsung bangun dan berlari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi, ia lebih baik terjun dari lantai 2 rumahnya dari pada semua sepatu koleksinya yang dengan susah payah di kumpulkannya di bakar oleh ummanya yang sangat kejam itu

.

.

.

"Oke anak-anak harap tenang, hari ini kita kedatangan murid bar-... Yaakk! Min yoongi kenapa kau malah tidur!. Ayo cepat bangun" teriak guru tersebut saat melihat yoongi tidur dengan tidak elitnya

"Mianhae Seosengnim" ujar yoongi masih setengah sadar

"Dasar kau ini, Ahh silahkan masuk nak" ujar guru tersebut mempersilahkan murid baru tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada namja yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan pandangan polosnya, Apa tidak salah murid ini masuk di bangtan school? Lihat saja penampilannya, kemeja yang di kancing sampai atas, Rambut yang sangat rapi dan licin ahh bahkan lalat bisa terpeleset saat melintas di rambut itu, kemudian kaca mata tebal, berbentuk bulat pula

"Perkenalkan dirimu" ujar guru tersebut

"Ne seosengnim, Perkenalkan namaku Park jimin, Mohon bantuannya" ujar jimin dengan senyum lima jarinya

"Bapak harap kalian bisa membantu jimin untuk menyesuaikan diri disini. dan kau jimin, kau boleh duduk di samping yoongi" ujar guru tersebut sambil menunjuk tempat yoongi berada

Jimin kemudian berjalan mendekati yoongi, tapi saat ia melawati meja yang berada di depan meja yoongi jimin tersandung, atau lebih tepatnya orang itu sengaja meletakkan kakinya disana saat jimin hendak lewat hingga jimin terjatuh. Yoongi yang melihat kejadian tersebut menjadi geram, ia tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang di perlakukan dengan tidak adil

"Hei kau tak apa?" Ujar yoongi sambil membantu jimin berdiri

"Hah? Ak..aku tak apa" balas jimin sambil menunduk

"Hei Kim namjoon apa-apaan kau!? Tidak punya mata hah!?" Mendengar teriakan yoongi namjoon hanya mendelikkan bahunya dengan cuek

"Cih, Dasar" gumam yoongi

"Sudahlah aku tak apa" ujar jimin yang kini menarik yoongi untuk duduk di bangku mereka

"Ohh aku lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku Min yoongi kau bisa memanggilku yoongi" ujar yoongi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan jimin

"Aku Park jimin" balas jimin singkat kemudian menundukkan kepalanya

"Salam kenal Jiminnie" ujar yoongi dengan semangat

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba, yoongi kini sedang bermain basket bersama teman-temannya di lapangan outdoor sekolah, ia tidak lapar makanya ia tidak pergi kekantin. Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah tidak sengaja melihat yoongi yang sedang bermain basket, dari sini saja yoongi terlihat sangat mempesona, apalagi kalau dari dekat? Bisa-bisa jimin mimisan

"Sexy" gumam jimin disertai dengan seringai misterius

"Hei Jimminie? Kau mau ikut bermain?" Ujar yoongi

"Hah? Ti..tidak terima kasih Yoongi-shi" ujar jimin dengan gugup, ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan yoongi berdiri di hadapannya

"Hei kita ini teman, Jangan terlalu formal" ujar yoongi sambil merangkul jimin

"Ayo kita kekelas" ujar yoongi namun hanya di balas anggukan oleh jimin

 **#Skip Time**

Jimin kini telah sampai di apartemen mewahnya, ia langsung saja menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setelah kurang lebih 1 jam ia keluar dengan selembar handuk yang menutupi kejantanannya

"Min yoongi" gumamnya sambil melihat banyangan dirinya kini di cermin dengan ukuran besar yang berada di kamarnya

Jimin yang terlihat saat ini sangat berbeda dengan jimin yang yang berpenampilan nerd beberapa jam lalu, jimin yang berdiri di depan cermin saat ini adalah jimin yang berkulit tan, dengan otot dan abs yang terbentuk sempurna, mata segaris yang tajam, garis rahang yang tegas menambah keseksian yang terpancar sangat kuat, rambutnya yang biasanya ia tata sangat rapi kini terlihat berantakan dan lumayan basah. Oh siapa saja yang melihat pemandangan ini pasti akan meneteskan air liurnya

"Kau adalah milikku" ujar Jimin dengan seringai misteriusnya yang terlihat sangat seksi

TBC

 **Sorry Banget buat yang nunggu kelanjutan ff ini**

 **FF Ini bakal aku repost di akun ini, soalnya akun yang lama ada masalah**

 **See ya! Keep calm and love YOONMIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Title: Sexy Nerd

Author : Misswag

Main Cast : - Park Jimin(Top)

\- Min yoongi (Bottom)

Support Cast : Bangtan's Member

Pair : Yoonmin/Minyoon

Rating : T-MGenre : Yaoi! BL/Boys X boys/Romance/Drama/Schoollife

Length : Chaptered

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,kata-kata alay sering bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu!?

.

.

.

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Pagi ini ia mendapat siraman rohani dari sang umma perihal nilainya yang sangat jauh dari kata baik. Ia berjalan menuju halte yang berada di dekat rumahnya.

"Eh jiminie?" Tegur yoongi pada pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan tenang pada kursi halte tersebut

"Y..yoongi" balas jimin kemudian menunduk seolah tidak berani menatap yoongi

Yoongi mendekati jimin kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Ia heran kenapa jimin sering sekali menundukkan kepalanya. Apa lehernya tak sakit jika menunduk seperti itu terus.

"Hey, kau takut padaku ya?" Ujar yoongi yang kini duduk tepat di samping jimin

"T..tidak yoongi" balas jimin, namun masih menunduk

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak ingin melihatku?" Ujar yoongi lagi

 _ **'Karena jika aku melihat mu, rasanya aku ingin menerkammu' batin jimin**_

"T..tidak apa-apa yoongi" balas jimin kemudian dengan ragu mengangkat wajahnya

"Ayo lihat aku. Kita kan teman" ujar yoongi

"Baiklah" balas jimin kemudian menatap wajah yoongi

 _ **'benar-benar sempurna' batin jimin**_

"Nah, begitu baru benar jiminie" ujar yoongi disertai gummy smilenya

"Yoongi, apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Ujar jimin pada yoongi

"Tidak boleh, kau harus membayarnya" balas yoongi

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu berapa yang harus ku bayar?" Tanya jimin lagi dengan wajah polosnya

"Astaga jiminie aku hanya bercanda, jangan terlalu serius. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Balas yoongi

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" Tanya jimin lagi

"Karena aku ingin, memangnya salah kalau aku berteman dengan mu? Toh kau bukan orang jahat" jawab yoongi dengan enteng

 _ **'Oh lihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu sayang" batin jimin memuja**_

"Terima kasih yoongi" ujar jimin dengan tulus

"Sudah-sudah tidak usah di bahas lagi, ayo ke sekolah busnya sudah datang" ujar yoongi kemudian menarik jimin untuk menaiki bus

.

.

.

#School

"Yo Min yoongi" sapa teman-teman yoongi saat ia baru saja memasuki kelas bersama jimin

"Yo Hoseok" balas yoongi kemudian berjalan ke ke bangkunya sedangkan jimin mengikutinya dari belakang

"Kau bersamanya?" Tanya hoseok di seratai tatapan heran

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Rumahku dah jimin searah" jawab yoongi dengan cuek

"Hey reputasi mu akan hancur jika terlalu sering bersamanya" ujar hoseok sambil menghujani tatapan menusuk pada jimin yang hanya bisa manunduk

 _ **'Tunggu sampai saatnya tiba Jung Hoseok' batin jimin dengan penuh emosi**_

"Jimin teman ku. Kalian jangan terlalu berlebihan" balas yoongi mulai jengah dengan perilaku teman-temannya

"Y...yoongi mereka benar ak-..." belum sempat jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya yoongi lebih dulu memotong ucapannya

"Diamlah jimin. Kita ini teman dan tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah itu" balas yoongi kemudian meletakan kepalanya di atas meja untuk tidur sejenak sebelum seosengnim killer masuk

"Ahh..baiklah" balas jimin kemudian memilih diam agar tak mengganggu tidur cantik kekasih hatinya itu Jimin terus memperhatikan yoongi yang sedang tidur.

Ia begitu kagum dengan ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini, wajah dah hatinya benar-benar cantik. Ia bahkan tidak memandang jimin dari fisik tidak seperti orang-orang yang selama ini ada di sekitarnya yang berteman dengannya hanya karna hartanya yang melimpah dan tidak lupa juga wajahnya yang tampan maksimal itu

#Canteen

"Jimin hari ini ayo main di rumahku" ajak yoongi pada jimin yang kini sedang menikmati hidangan makan siangnya

"Untuk apa kita ke rumahmu?" tanya jimin

"Hari ini aku sendirian dirumah. Umma pergi ke Daegu untuk menjenguk Appa yang sedang tugas disana" jawab yoongi dengan bibir bawah yang ia majukan ke depan.

Oh ini tentu tidak baik untuk seorang Park Jimin. Di matanya kini wajah yoongi benar-benar menggairahkan. Di banding dengan wajah cemberut, wajah yoongi bagi jimin kini seperti menawarkan bibirnya untuk Jimin

 _ **'Astaga sayang! Jangan tunjukan wajah mu itu sekarang atau aku akan lepas kendali dan menerkammu saat ini juga' batin jimin**_

"Yasudah aku akan menemanimu" Ujar Jimin dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

"Bagaimana kalau kau sekalian menginap" Tawar yoongi dengan wajah penuh harap agar jimin mau mengabulkan permintaannya

"Boleh saja, lagipula aku juga tinggal sendiri di apartemen" jawab jimin yang langsung di sambut dengan wajah bahagia yoongi

"Kau memang terbaik jimin,Terima kasih yah" ujar yoongi kegiranganIa tak tahu saja bahwa jimin menyiapkan sejuta rencana kotor yang tersusun apik dalam otak mesum yang sudah lewat dari kata maksimal itu

.

.

.

Jimin dan yoongi sedang berjalan menuju halte bus untuk pulang menuju apartemen Jimin untuk mengambil keperluan yang jimin perlukan untuk menginap di rumah yoongi seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan

"Jimin, kenapa kau tinggal sendirian" tanya yoongi berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka

"Orang tuaku sangat sibuk mengurus bisnisnya" Jawab jimin seadanya

"Memangnya dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya yoongi lagi

"Amerika" jawab jimin

"WOW! Aku tak menyangka kalau kau sekaya itu" ujar yoongi antusias dengan fakta baru yang baru ia ketahui tentang jimin

"Biasa saja" jawab jimin

jimin memang di besarkan dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Tapi karena kekayaannya itu banyak orang yang berteman dengannya hanya karena mereka melihat harta jimin. Itu salah satu alasan mengapa jimin lebih memilih berpenampilan seperti ini di lingkungan luar kecuali di depan keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin menemukan orang yang tulus dengannya, dan Yoongilah orangnya.

"Itu hebat jimin" balas yoongi lagi

"Apa kau berteman denganku karena aku kaya?" Tanya jimin sambil menatap yoongi dengan serius

"HAH?! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku bahkan baru tahu kau anak orang kaya sekarang" jawab yoongi dengan memang berteman dengan Jimin dengan tulus

"Jadi kau...-" perkataan jimin tiba-tiba di potong oleh Yoongi

"Dengar ya Park Jimin, aku berteman denganmu karena memang aku ingin. Bukan karena kekayaanmu, memangnya kalau aku berteman karena kekayaan mu apa aku akan menjadi orang kaya juga? Tidak kan?" Ujar yoongi mencoba menyakinkan jimin

 _ **'Aku tahu kau yang terbaik sayang' Batin Jimin**_

"Terima kasih karena kau mau berteman denganku Yoongi" ujar jimin

"Sudahlah, bukan apa-apa" balas yoongi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin

Mereka sedang menunggu bus saat tiba-tiba hujan deras membasahi kota tersebut. Otomatis orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar halte tersebut berbondong-bondong berteduh pada halte yang di tempati Jimin dan Yoongi. Saking banyaknya orang yang berteduh membuat posisi duduk Jimin yang awalnya berjarak cukup jauh dari Yoongi menjadi sangat dekat bahkan bahu mereka sudah saling menempel

"Ahh maaf Yoongi" ujar jimin sambil memandang yoongi dengan malu

"T..tidak apa-apa Jim"ujar yoongi dengan kepala tertunduk

Entah mengapa ia sangat gugup sekarang. Bahkan jantungnnya berdetak 2X lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan juga kini rona merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipinya yang putih itu

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Tanya Jimin mencoba menengahi kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka

"Sedikit" jawab yoongi bahkan sangat malu untuk melihat wajah Jimin sekarang

"Berikan tanganmu" ujar Jimin

"A..apa?" Tanya yoongi. Apa tadi yang ia bilang? Berikan tangan? Tidak taukah ia kalau aku benar-benar gugup sekarang? Batin yoongi.

Tapi ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin. Tentu saja hal itu di sambut antusias oleh Jimin. Ia segera menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi untuk mencoba menghangatkan kedua tangan yang bahkan lebih kecil dari miliknya itu dengan cara meniup-niup atau bahkan menggesekkan tangan mereka untuk menciptakan kehangatan. Sedangkan Yoongi? Ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah jimin yang sedang sibuk menghangatkan tangannya. Ia pikir jika jimin melepas kacamata tebalnya itu ia akan terlihat lebih tampan. Walaupun dengan kacamata tebalnya jimin tetap terlihat tampan di mata yoongi. Tapi, menurut yoongi jimin akan jauh terlihat lebih tampan jika ia melepas kacamata tebalnya

"Jimin..."lirih yoongi yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Jimin

"Ada apa?" Jawab Jimin

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang" ujar yoongi

"Kau yakin?" Tanya jimin. Ia bahkan dapat melihat rona merah yang terdapat pada pipi Yoongi

 _ **'manisnya kesayanganku ini' Batin Jimin**_

"Aku yakin Jimin" Jawab perlahan menarik tangannya

Akhirnya keheningan kembali mengusai mereka berdua. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi antara mereka sampai akhirnya bus yang mereka tunggu datang...Kira-kira 15 menit perjalanan yang mereka tempuh untuk sampai pada halte yang berada di dekat kompleks perumahan milik Yoongi dan juga apartemen Jimin. Tapi memang hari ini mereka yang sial hujan tak kunjung berhenti barang sebentar saja. Akhirnya mereka memilih berlari untuk menuju apartemen Jimin yang lebih dekat dari halte itu

"Kau lebih baik mandi, aku akan menyiapkan air hangatnya" Ujar Jimin saat mereka memasuki apartemennya dengan keadaan basah kuyup

"Jimin, apartemenmu luas sekali" Ujar Yoongi dengan segala kekagumannya dengan apartemen pribadi milik Jimin ini

"Kau ini,lebih baik kau segera mandi sebelum kau sakit" Tegur Jimin saat selesai menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yoongi.

"Tapi aku pakai baju apa" tanya Yoongi

"Ah benar juga, tunggu sebentar" Jimin munuju kamarnya untuk mengambil baju untuk Yoongi

Jimin sedang mengacak-acak isi lemari besarnya untuk mencari baju yang kiranya cocok dengan tubuh mungil Yoongi saat tiba-tiba matanya jatuh pada kemeja putih tipisnya.

"Pasti ia akan terlihat seksi dengan ini" gumam Jimin dengan smirk liciknya

Kemudian terlintas di pikirannya sosok Yoongi yang menggunakan kemeja Jimin yang pasti kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ah ia jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat Yoongi memakainya

"Yoongi?" Panggil Jimin

"Aku disini Jimin" Balas yoongi yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan foto keluarga Jimin

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" Tanya Jimin

"Hanya melihat-lihat. Ngomong-ngomong appa mu sangat tampan yah?" Ujar Yoongi yang masih saja menatap foto keluarga Jimin

Jimin merengut tak suka. Pasalnya ia tidak ingin bibir tipis yang ia cap menjadi miliknya itu memuji orang lain selain dirinya. Walaupun itu appanya sendiri

(Dasar anak durhaka)

"Tapi kau juga tak kalah tampan disini" Ujar Yoongi dengan malu-malu

Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya itu segera menoleh menatap Yoongi yang masih menatap benda mati itu. Yoongi memujinya? Padahal dalam foto itu Jimin berpenampilan nerd seperti biasanya. Jimin memang sengaja membuat foto keluarga dengan penampilan seperti itu. berpikir mungkin ia akan menggantinya jika ia dan Yoongi sudah menikah/?

"Terima kasih Yoongi. Dan ini baju yang bisa kau pakai" Ujar Jimin sambil menyerahkan Kemeja tersebut

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu" Yoongi kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Jimin untuk mandi dan tak lupa ia membawa kemeja yang di belikan Jimin padanya. Tapi belum sempat ia berjalan lebih jauh, ia berbalik pada Jimin dan bertanya

"Oh yah Jim, aku mandi dimana yah?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal sama sekali

"Hahaha kau ini lucu sekali. Kau bisa mandi di kamar ku" Ujar Jimin dengan gemas melihat tingkah Yoongi

"Baiklah" Ujar Yoongi kemudian bergegas menuju kamar Yoongi membersihkan tubuhnya Jimin membuat dua gelas coklat hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka yang terkena hujan. Jimin sedang menunggu yoongi di dalam kamarnya dengan membawa coklat panas itu di tangannya.

"Jimin..." cicit Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi

Jimin yang sedang fokus pada benda persegi yang di sebut handpone yang berada di tangannya sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melihat Yoongi dan Jimin berani bersumpah jika matanya bisa-bisa keluar saat itu juga jika melihat penampilan Yoongi saat ini kemeja kebesaran milik jimin yang bahkan sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya hingga membuat bahunya sedikit terlihat dan juga kemeja itu tidak sampai menutupi paha Yoongi yang tak kalah indah dengan paha yeoja yang ada di luar sana. Oh jangan lupakan rambutnya yang setengah basah itu.

"Yoongi..."

 **TBC**

FF ini sebenarnya udah sampai chapter 5 di laptop wkwk

tapi di postnya satu/satu ya^^

Mimin bakal usahakan update secepatnya, semampu mimin aja

Kelanjutan ff ini tergantung dari Review kalian loh

Jangan cuma baca, tinggalin jejak juga

Thanks buat yang udah Review/follow/fav di chap sebelumnya^^

Budayakan RnR!

See You :)

 **P.S : Yang mau ngasih saran atau mau kasih ide cerita baru bisa kontak mimin disini (D1513A56)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author : Misswag

Main cast : Jimin (Top)

Yoongi (Bottom)

Support : Bangtan's Member

Pair : Minyoon/Yoonmin

Rating : T-M

Genre : Yaoi!BL/BoysXBoys/Romance/Drama/Schoollife

Length : Chaptered

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya sekarang. Yang benar saja, ia hanya memakai underware di balik kemeja tipis ini

"Jimin…" cicit Yoongi pada Jimin yang kini sedang terfokus pada ponselnya. Mendengar namanya di panggil Jimin kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Yoongi

"Y…yoongi k..kau.." Ujar Jimin terbata saat melihat penampilan Yoongi saat ini

ASTAGA! Jimin tak menyangka bahwa ide mesumnya ini akan sangat berdampak baginya, Lihat saja penampilan Yoongi saat ini, benar-benar sangat menggiurkan. Jika saja Jimin tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya,mungkin Yoongi sudah berada di bawahnya dan mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat sesuatu dalam diri Jimin mulai bangkit.

"Jimin, apa kau tak punya baju lain? Aku benar-benar tak nyaman seperti ini" Ujar Yoongi sambil menarik-narik kemeja yang ia kenakan agar dapat menutupi pahanya yang benar-benar terekspos

"itu adalah bajuku yang paling kecil Yoongi" Ujar Jimin mencoba menutupi gairahnya

"Benarkah? Tapi aku agak risih seperti ini" Balas Yoongi

"Kenapa? Toh kita sama-sama lelaki, walaupun kau naked pun tak akan jadi masalah" Ujar Jimin dengan tampang polosnya

' ** _Aku jadi penasaran melihat Yoongi naked' batin Jimin_**

Yoongi tahu mereka sesama lelaki dan sama-sama memiliki penis/?. Tapi, berpenampilan seperti ini di depan Jimin membuatnya tak nyaman. Entahlah, padahal jika ia dalam keadaan seperti ini di depan teman-temannya ia akan bersikap biasa saja, namun dengan Jimin? Ia merasa ada yang aneh Jika Jimin melihatnya seperti ini.

"Baiklah.. lagipula kitakan sama-sama lelaki.. hahaha apa yang perlu ku takutkan" Ujar Yoongi mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"Oh iya Yoongi.. apa kau mau coklat panas?" Tawar Jimin

"Boleh juga" Balas Yoongi

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, Kini mereka sedang berbaring di ranjang Kingsize milik Jimin, Tentu saja untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka setelah melakukan banyak akivitas

"Yoongi…" Panggil Jimin kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Yoongi

"Apa?" Balas Yoongi yang kemudian ikut berbalik. Jadi, posisi mereka saat ini berhadapan

"Kau cantik" Ujar Jimin yang mengundang seburat merah dipipi namja manis yang berada di hadapannya

"Aku laki-laki asal kau tahu itu" Balas Yoongi berpura-pura kesal

"lalu kenapa kalau kau lelaki?" Ujar Jimin lagi

"Aku tampan tahu!" Yoongi akan benar-benar kesal pada Jimin jika seperti ini

"Iya, Kau tampan yang cantik" Ujar Jimin kemudian tertawa melihat wajah Yoongi yang sedang merengut tak suka

"Jimin, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Ujar Yoongi Mulai serius

"Tentu saja boleh" Balas Jimin

"Apa dari kecil kau memang berpenampilan seperti ini? Maksudku, apa kau tidak ingin merubah penampilan mu? Aku pikir kau akan terlihat sangat tampan jika merubah penampilanmu" Ujar Yoongi sambil menatap wajah Jimin

"Apa kau ingin aku merubah penampilanku?"Balas Jimin kembali bertanya

"Tidak, Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka melihat orang-orang menindasmu" Jawab Yoongi

Mendengar Jawaban Yoongi, Jimin benar-benar memantapkan hatinya bahwa Yoongilah orang yang ia cari selama ini. Tapi apa ia harus memberitahu pada Yoongi identitasnya yang sebenarnya. Ia rasa ia belum siap memberitahu Yoongi, ia takut jika Yoongi akan merasa terbohongi dengan rencananya selama ini

"Kau sangat baik Yoongi" Ujar Jimin. Kini ia mulai berani memperkecil jarak yang berada di antara mereka

"Aku tidak sebaik itu kalau kau mau tahu" Ujar Yoongi yang mengundang gelak tawa keduanya

"Apa sebaiknya kita tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut" Ujar Yoongi lagi saat melihat jam yang berada di meja nakas

"Baiklah ayo kita tidur" Balas Jimin

 ** _'Aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonamu Yoongi'_**

 ** _'Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat saat Jimin berada sangat dekat denganku'_**

.

.

.

#Bangtan School

"Yoongi, kenapa kau terlihat sangat dekat dengan anak cupu itu?" Tanya Hoseok salah satu teman Yoongi

"memangnya kenapa?kenapa kau sangat bermasalah dengan itu?" Balas Yoongi tak suka

Ia heran, mengapa semua temannya tidak menyukai Jimin. padahal Jimin itu adalah orang yang baik menurutnnya. apa karena Jimin cupu?Kutu buku? Ia sama sekali tidak melihat Jimin seperti cara pandang teman-temannya pada Jimin selama ini, ia tulus berteman dengan Jimin

"Aku sedikit tak suka padanya" Jawab Hoseok

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi lagi

"Semenjak bersamanya, kau jadi jarang bersama kami" Jawab Hoseok lagi

"Dengar Hoseok~i ku sayang, aku akan tetap bersama kalian apapun yang terjadi. Jadi, kau tenang saja oke?" Balas Yoongi dengan senyum gummynya

"Baiklah Yoongi ku sayang, aku percaya" ujar Hoseok yang mengundang gelak tawa keduanya

Tanpa mereka sadari, Park Jimin yang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka

"Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa Yoongi berbicara seperti itu pada Hoseok? Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Aish awas kau Jung Hoseok! akan ku habisi kau jika berani merebut Yoongiku" Gumam Jimin dengan penuh emosi

#Canteen

"Jimin kau mau ke kantin? Mau bersama denganku?" Tanya Yoongi pada Jimin yang sedang merapikan bukunya

"Tidak, kau pergi saja. Aku takut kekasihmu marah" Balas Jimin masih enggan menatap wajah Yoongi

"kekasih? Sejak kapan aku punya kekasih?" Tanya Yoongi heran

"Sudahlah Yoongi, aku tahu Hoseok kekasihmu" Jawab Jimin

"Hoseok? Apa kau bercanda? Dia sahabat ku" Ujar Yoongi mencoba meluruskan pernyataan Jimin tadi

"Tapi tadi aku dengar…" Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan ucapannya Yoongi lebih dulu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HWAAAAHAHHA, Aduh perutku…" Ujar Yoongi

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Jimin keheranan. Namun ia tidak dapat menampik kalau Yoongi yang tertawa seperti ini jauh lebih menawan dari biasanya

"Jimin kau sangat lucu" Ujar Yoongi mulai menghentikan tawanya

"apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Jimin lagi

"Kau pikir aku dan si kuda itu kekasihku? Yang benar saja" Balas Yoongi

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Jimin lagi mencoba memastikan

"Aku sangat yakin Jimin? Lagipula kau ini kenapa? Kau cemburu yah?" Canda Yoongi

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, Jimin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah mencoba menghapus jarak di antara mereka sampai Yoongi tak dapat melangkah lagi karena terhalang meja yang berada di belakangnya

"Err..Jimin...Aku rasa kau terlalu dekat" Ujar Yoongi mencoba mendorong Jimin menjauh

"Kalau aku cemburu bagaimana?" Ujar Jimin sambil menatap mata Yoongi dalam

Sedangkan Yoongi? Jangan Tanya ekspresinya saat ini. Bayangkan saja jika kalian berada di posisinya. Seseorang sedang berdiri sangat dekat dengan mu dan memandangmu seperti kau adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia ini

"J..jimin..mundur sedikit" Ujar Yoongi lagi kini wajahnya benar-benar semerah tomat masak

"Ayo jawab Yoongi, bagaimana kalau aku cemburu?" Tanya Jimin lagi masih dalam posisi yang sama

"A..aku tak tahu" Jawab Yoongi yang kini hanya bisa menunduk

"BWHAHAHAHA" Kali ini Jimin yang menertawakan Yoongi

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin saat ini benar-benar kesal ternyata Jimin dari tadi mempermainkannya? apa Jimin tidak tahu kalau Yoongi sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan dari tadi?

"Astaga Yoongi, kau harus melihat wajahmu tadi...ahahah" Ujar Jimin lagi tanpa memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang memandangnya datar

"Puas kau sekarang?" Yoongi yang masih memandang Jimin datar, baginya ini sama sekali tidak lucu

Mendengar nada bicara Yoongi yang datar, Jimin buru-buru menghentikan tawanya dan menatap wajah Yoongi

"Eng..Aku rasa iya" Jawab Jimin sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali

"Em..Yoongi apa kau marah?"Tanya Jimin hati-hati, ia sangat takut Jika Yoongi marah bisa-bisa rencananya untuk mendekati Yoongi gagal.

"menurutmu?" Tanya Yoongi masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Kau marah yah? Ayolah Yoongi jangan marah" ujar Jimin mencoba merayu Yoongi

"Yoongi kalau kau marah terus nanti cantiknya hilang"

"Ayolah Yoongi yang baik hati, jangan marah terus"

"Nanti aku belikan permen loli deh"

berbagai Rayuan Jimin keluarkan agar Yoongi tak marah padanya tapi Yoongi masih saja diam

"Bagaimana kalau aku belikan Coklat yang besar dan panjang/?" Rayu Jimin lagi

"Coklat?" Balas Yoongi mendengar kata coklat keluar dari mulut Jimin

"Iya, aku akan membelikan coklat yang paling enak" Ujar Jimin lagi dengan wajah yang makin cerah

"Janji?" Ujar Yoongi lagi, kini wajahnya tidak menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan datar lagi melainkan wajah penuh harap

"Aku janji" Balas Jimin dengan Yakin

"Kalau begitu kau termaafkan" Ujar Yoongi dengan senyum gummynya

"nah begitu dong" Ujar Jimin lagi

"kalau begitu ayo kekantin aku sudah lapar" Ujar Yoongi akhirnya, perutnya bahkan sudah menjerit minta pertolongan

"Ayo kita makan" Balas Jimin sambil merangkul Yoongi menuju kantin sekolah mereka

 **TBC...**

Eng-Ing-Eng...

akhirnya keluar Juga chap 3

Chap ini belum ada NCnya..Maafkan daku yang belum siap untuk membuatnya

Tapi pasti ada kok NC'annya, sabar yaa

Jangan lupa Review...

Thanks ya udah R/FO/FA di chapter sebelumnya

Sekalian mau minta saran buat project ff baru aku yang judulnya "My Idol My love"

Pairingnya bagus MINYOON/KOOKGA?

Bantu Vote yah? dan juga sertai dengan alasan

Thanks before

See you!


End file.
